monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/15 February 2014
04:25 haha 04:25 If you wanted one for MHWikia, you'd want a python one 04:25 The loggers could with weeding out trollz 04:25 Sister, please do be calmer 04:25 I don't have an ego. I am just very unpleased. 04:25 Silver getting straight burned by sister 04:25 'Mkay Brother 04:26 this is getting good 04:26 Please convey your anger in a much more productive way, mkay? To everyone 04:26 Hulk Hogan wants his catch phrase back Sister 04:26 But I might have to ask one of admins first. 04:26 why mkay 04:26 eeeugh 04:26 This would be the MHFanon bot 04:26 is that really a bot 04:26 :| 04:26 Yep. 04:26 Luckily I have two monitors and can watch the robot's work while I chat 04:26 wassis? 04:26 Hulk hogan, omfg i'm dying 04:26 It is, but me chatting is not a bot function 04:27 this is cead atm 04:27 ... 04:27 see 04:27 @_@ 04:27 see 04:27 the identities 04:27 that means cead is actually... 04:27 All i can think of is hulk hogan's big moustache 04:27 However the bot has a function on its own: it logs chat 04:27 an AI??? 04:27 I remenber the bot being able to respond to commands. 04:27 dun dun duuuuun 04:27 It's been a while since I've seen you cea 04:27 Pesky... 04:27 That... was me. 04:27 DX 04:27 (blush) 04:27 HOWEVER 04:27 master cead is an AI 04:27 everyone beware 04:28 I'm learning python right now, so I might make it resppond to commands 04:28 its like glados 04:28 gotta kill it then 04:28 only way 04:28 I am the Ceadeus AI put on a webserver. Right. That makes sense. :D 04:28 :D 04:28 Although I do wonder if video game response programming could be used in this chatroom 04:28 That would be interesting xD 04:28 this is portal 04:28 We need one of these to log the chats of Main. The place can get cray sometimes. 04:29 * User uses Great Sword Slash One* and a bot named, say, Rathalos, says " Rathalos's Face is broken!" 04:29 I heard bot 04:29 XD 04:29 why 1 04:29 Of course you did 04:29 why not level 666 :| 04:29 because one is enough to log chat. 04:29 Yeah 04:29 :| 04:30 666 wouldve been better 04:30 :yao: 04:30 So I'm going to consider the whole wiki issue cleared 04:30 meh 04:30 im just bored 04:30 :| 04:30 Project:Policy elaborates on the prospect of Criticism 04:30 You could always edit y'know 04:30 We have a lot of pages that could use typo fixes and stuff 04:30 i can't read what :yao: 04:31 I need to do some editing this weekend. 04:31 Unbalanced is all I have to say 04:31 Whats unbalanced? :o 04:31 pokemon :yao: 04:31 ubers and shiznit 04:32 Wikia 04:32 Btw Cead. 04:32 Synpai: Wikia's pretty balanced 04:32 Can you delete the comments on the wiki? 04:32 Yes 04:32 I'll delete the first node and that'll delete all within it 04:32 I have stuff to do, so I might poof 04:32 Although I wonder if the first comment contains the other ones...? o.O 04:32 I luv u all <3 04:33 I thought I just saw one of you guys in Central xD 04:33 meh 04:33 imma go watch drex get rekt in showdown 04:33 u want link? 04:33 and so the chat slowly dies 04:33 Can you delete the comments on the Desire Sensors page? 04:33 Yes, Pesky 04:33 Doing that right now 04:34 Not all of em. 04:34 Well I mean obviously I'M not but Cead Cead is 04:34 uhhhh 04:34 byez :D 04:34 Whatever xD 04:34 I just did delete like 1/3 of them 04:34 Delete all of em. 04:34 Make up your mind god damnit :| 04:35 Delete all of em please. 04:35 There we go 04:35 Deleted 04:35 TY ^-^ 04:36 :ba: 04:37 fuck lyfe 04:38 Whoever logged the chat, what are they going to do with it anyway 04:38 Show it to the MHWiki for a good laugh, i presume? 04:38 Idk... 04:39 I once had dudes tell me they were gonna use a pastebin against me 04:39 I laughed. :troll: 04:39 Lol... 04:39 Staff don't accept pastebins 04:39 Or screenshots 04:40 Staff don't accept anything until it gets to the point where every local mod and admin are dead or lost in the wilderness and users are biting one another's heads off 04:40 Really? 04:40 Nope. 04:40 I tried it once, they don't accept local reports. 04:40 Geez. 04:40 You have to find someone who's stirring serious shit up in quite a few wikis before they'll intervene, typically 04:41 Ah I see. 04:41 Or, like I said, if a Wiki's went into the Wikian Dark Ages and no one even remembers what the quarrel is about 04:41 Ohai Lagi 04:41 That reminds me. Whatever happened to Spaz 04:41 Ah. 04:41 Hello 04:41 I kinda miss him 04:41 Spaz is in main. 04:41 He's a lot better now. 04:41 :O 04:41 Really? 04:41 Yep. 04:41 That's good 04:42 I didn't mean to run him off 04:42 Fanfic:The Art of the Hunt/INTRODUCTION Pesky, your contribs would be appreciated greatly 04:43 Sister, I'm going to be going soon 04:44 New World is annoying right now lol 04:44 Oh okie Dx 04:45 I cannot wait for MH4U DX 04:45 Killer bird in the Desert 04:46 Pesky: MH4U is kinda in the future for me 04:46 Is it gonna be on the Wii U? 04:46 I'm getting one next week c: 04:46 It was supposed to be tomorrow BUT 04:47 3DS only 04:47 Eh well 04:47 I have a 3DS 04:47 Will it have online? 04:47 Yes 04:47 Yay! 04:47 They should consider integrating clans at some point. 04:48 Don't need a clan 04:48 Placing an area for your clan tag, making it possible to have like a "clan card", etc. 04:48 Kinda like with WoT 04:48 Agreed 04:49 Goa Magara Hunting right now 04:49 I'd like the ability to join clans through like an online request form through the game 04:49 :> 04:50 http://worldoftanks.com/ is supposedly having reduced prices :o 04:51 I'll brb. 04:53 MHFNW is annoying 04:53 ? 04:53 MHFNW? 04:54 Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 04:54 Is it a real game 04:54 No 04:55 Just hard with coming up with more ideas 04:56 Ah 04:57 And Goa Magara is dead 04:58 That's not good 04:59 I don't suppose you're a wot player? 04:59 Nope 05:01 G2G I need to post info on Gigginox and Khezu on the main wiki 05:02 tomorrow 2014 02 15